


Where's My Hat?

by Quality_Shakez



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Other, a drabble i assume, dont kill me, first fic, marx is at the end so if your here for him just nyoom to the end ok, marx is manga marx i guess, some cursing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality_Shakez/pseuds/Quality_Shakez
Summary: When Como suddenly looses his hat, he goes looking for it.He meets someone else, though.





	Where's My Hat?

**Author's Note:**

> like said in the tags, its my first fic.  
> im accepting criticism, and stuff...  
> inspired off another picture i assume  
> if you guys like it though, ill probably write more.

Como lost his hat again.

Sure, it wasn't really a hat of sorts, but he seemed angry about it.

It just suddenly disappeared, and he doesn't know where it went.

He was well.. angry as all hell about it.

He hardly knew where it went, or where it ran off, it did have a mind of its own.

He was busy groaning while sitting on a rock, whenever it ran off, it took a entire week to find that darn hat. It bothered him. Como was surrounded by the trees of Whispy Woods, along with the sound of crickets at almost every corner. He was sitting on a rock, it seemed to be shaped for a throne of sorts, but he never bothered to question it, despite how uncomfortable it may be.  
He was thinking and thinking, until he heard a snap of twigs.

He'll instantly jump up in a fight pose, and stared around, yelling " Who is there? " in his childlike but serious tone.

" ...I'm here. " Another voice spoke. It was way different from others, he sounded like a child, a very young one. 

When he looked where the voice came from, what seemed to be a creature with a light purple scarf and wearing what seemed to be a dark purple hat, with even darker purples with stripes, and he was holding a red staff.

" You. " Como hissed at him, he hardly knew the guy, but he did it anyways.

" ...M-Me? I didn't do anything wrong, other than working with the... uh... Mages! The three powerful mages! So you should fear... fear me! The scary Jammerjab, ready to jab your guts out! " Jammerjab would bark at Como, all at once. He couldn't get the rest out other than the name Jammerjab, and the three mages.

He instantly knew what he was facing, a foe. 

But, didn't the three mages come and live here? Maybe he was left behind in some way.

" ...Whatever, i'm just gonna beat you and find my hat... " Como muttered, slightly loud.

" ...Your hat? You mean mine? It was custom-made! No one can have it you lying thief! " Jammerjab accused instantly from the mutter, pointing his staff at him.

" ...No, another purple hat. " Como didn't want to be in this situation anymore.

" MY SPARES?! " Jammerjab would bark again, sounding angry. " My spare hats are very important! You can not take any of them! " 

" I give up. " Como decided to walk away, maybe it was for the best.

" Wait! Your not gonna fight me? " 

" ...Obviously. I'm just looking for another completely different purple hat. " Como slightly cringed having to point that out.

Jammerjab seemed to pause for a minute, before nervously saying, " ...I'll help you. "

" Really? " Como seemed surprised by this, tilting his head out a little. " You sure about that? "

" But you still have to fight me! " Jammerjab suddenly yelled. " Is it a deal? "

" Eh, the more help counts. " Como would scratch the back of his head, " Since everyone in Cappe Town had something to do today, and I couldn't get some help. They were busy moving the mages and that blue guy in. "

" Which mages? " Jammerjab suddenly asked, holding onto a threatening tone while pointing his staff at Como.

" ...Random mages, and nothing else! " Como lied, he didn't want the poor guy to realize he probably worked for no one, he seemed lost.

" Very well, now, where did you last see it? " Jammerjab asked, holding his floating hands on his... scarf of sorts.

" My bed. " Como replied flatly, with Jammerjab looking at him.

" Really? Then why you would come allllll the way here? " Jammerjab would (try) to point out, with Como deadpanning at him.

" Because it ran away. " 

" How can a hat run away?! Does it have a mind of its own?! " 

" ...Yes, it's a spider hat. "

" Spider hat? Hahahha... Funny joke... uhh... What's your name? "

" Como. "

" Alright! Funny joke Como! Very funny joke! " Jammerjab would burst into laughter along with the tears, while patting Como's back rather hard.

" ...Can we go look now? " Como stared at Jammerjab, ready for him to stop laughing his eyes out.

" ...Haha... Yeah, I'll stop now. " Jammerjab would put his hand off Como and pointed to the forest. " It's time to look! "

 

\---------------------------....timeskip because im lazy...---------------------------

They couldn't find anything.

They asked everyone they met, but they hardly said a yes. They never did.

Como was sure his hat was long lost at this point, with him dragging his hands and he felt like dropping dead at any moment.

Jammerjab made it a little worse, with him either laughing at anything that seemed funny to him, and he sometimes would try to get him up. And tried to clean up his sweat on his head.

At this point they were in the country side, with them walking down a road with them being fenced off by some sheep eating grass.

" I don't feel like walking anymore... " Como mumbled, and almost tripped on some small rocks on the road.

" How come your so tired? " Jammerjab asked, he seemed slightly tired too, but less than Como.

" I've been walking more then you... And the... Sun... " Como would mutter in-between words.

" The sun? What do you mean by that? It's just a yellow circle! "

" ...Yellow circle?! Have you learned anything in school?! "

" ...School? Yeah! I've been to school, and I was the best in it! "

" Oh, prove it! "

" Yeah?! I will! "

Before they could tackle each other, they heard a loud sound of laughter.

They'd both snap their faces at who was doing it, and it was the everyday clown:

Marx.

" ...Haha, what idiots! " Marx would be laughing, even louder than Jammerjab.

Como then noticed Marx was holding his hat, with its small little arms throwing itself around.

" My hat! " Como yelled, and then hissed at him.

" ...Eh? This thing? " Marx would stare at the hat, with a look of disgust.

" Yes! It has a mind you know! " 

Marx would look at Como, with his face smug. " Oh, you mean this little shit? "

Como was starting to get enraged.

It was common for Marx to often throw those words around, and make fun of people, and even force them into fights. He hardly seemed to have any friends, other than Tokkori.

" How dare you! " Como would bark at Marx, his voice sounding even more angry.

" Oh, I'm sorry for my words! " Marx would then burst into laughter. " Ha! Like I'll ever be sorry to you! "

" ...Your gonna regret it! " Como would the burst some webs at Marx, and he'd dodge.

" Oh, you wanna fight? I'll join in too! " Marx would then kick Como into the ground, while screaming " WA-BLAM! "

Jammerjab watched.

He didn't know what to do, Como and Marx were fighting, and Marx was always the winner in this case.

Jammerjab didn't know what to do, he'd just watch.

He helped this person, didn't he? Shouldn't he help again?

" ..Don't hurt them! " Jammerjab would then run straight into Marx with his staff, making him crash into the ground.

" Gah! You little-! " Marx would then float into the air. " If you both want a fight, then you'll get it! " 

Marx would then generate a purple-ish orb in his hands, and throw it at Jammerjab.

Jammerjab would then fall onto the ground, with Marx spamming the orb at him.

" Yeah, that's what you get hitting my innocent face! "

Como would then throw his webs at Marx, making him stop and fall down onto the ground.

Como would have a hint of anger in his eyes, and deadpanned at Marx while he was trying to get the webs out.

" Ugh, what do you want? " Marx would hiss at Como.

" Stay away from my friend. " Como would threaten.

" Fine, whatever you want, and have your stupid hat back! " Marx would throw the hat at Como's feet, and flew off.

" But I'll come back! " Marx would yell, and then seemed to disappear.

Como then looked at Jammerjab, who was trying to get up.

" ...Gah, I'm sorry. " Como would walk over, helping him get up.

" ...Snn..iff... " Jammerjab started to cry a little, with Como sighing.

" Thank you for uh, helping me by the way. " 

" ...Really? I thought I kinda annoyed you... "

" It's ok, now let me bring you to Cappe Town, i'm sure you'll love it there. "

" ...Really? "

Como nodded, as he'll put his hat on. " Really. "


End file.
